


Everywhere But Here

by CashaMayfield



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashaMayfield/pseuds/CashaMayfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo settles for unrequited love in a place filled with couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere But Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [b_briarwood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=b_briarwood).



> Written for  [](http://b-briarwood.livejournal.com/profile)[b_briarwood](http://b-briarwood.livejournal.com/) by request over [here](http://users.livejournal.com/__wilderness__/44994.html), who wanted to see angst with Frodo/Eomer.  Sorry I couldn't manage to get the bonus points!
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 15/08/2007

Everywhere he looked there were couples arm in arm or hand in hand.  He slouched further down on the bench, trying hard to ignore everyone walking around.  There was only one person he wanted to see.  And that person unfortunately didn't seem to realise he existed.  
"But Mr Frodo sir, he's got an awful lot to do."  Even Sam's helpful explanations didn't help.  So Frodo had taken to skulking around outside the golden hall that stood in the center of Edoras in the vain hope that he might actually catch a glimpse of Eomer as he went about trying to restore Rohan to its former glory.

"Are you out here again Frodo?" Arwen smiled serenely down at him, her arm wrapped around Aragorn.  
"Yes." Frodo didn't know how else to answer.  Was he really that obvious, or was it just the way the light caught her eyes that gave Arwen a knowing gleam?  Either way he shrugged it off, watching as they walked past and met up with Faramir and Eowyn who were hand in hand.  He groaned and held his head in his hands.  Eomer probably didn't even realise how he felt.  And what did he have to offer?  One former Ring-Bearer, slightly damaged seeks love and affection til the end of his (now) natural life.  He wasn't exactly a walking adonis, regardless of how much Merry and Pippin tried to convince him otherwise.  Frodo was sure that Eomer wouldn't want him.

So he settled for unrequited love.  Well, it wasn't exactly settled per say.  It was more the fact that they were only spending a few weeks in Edoras on their way back to the Shire and he knew he wouldn't have the nerve to say anything to Eomer in that time.  If he even got the chance to speak to the man!

With one long lingering glance back towards the Golden Hall, Frodo stood up and walked sadly back to his rooms.  Gandalf turned from the window with a knowing smile.  
"Gandalf?" Eomer had come to recognise the look in the wizard's eyes.  And the look he had at the moment was one of mirth and amusement and Eomer was more than a little disconcerted.  Surely his plans for reviving his beloved homeland were not that ridiculous.  
"Your secret admirer has just left."  Eomer had the grace to blush, toying with the scrolls on the table before continuing his explanations in a slightly shaky tone.  
Gandalf's smile widened.


End file.
